Field of the Invention
The invention describes an encapsulated power semiconductor device which is constructed for example as a rectifier circuit or as an inverter circuit, although not limited to these examples.
Description of the Related Art
An encapsulated power semiconductor device having a metal body and two power semiconductor components is known from the prior art, for example disclosed in EP 2 881 985 A1, wherein the power semiconductor components are arranged in a stack-like manner on the metal moulded body. The power semiconductor components are encapsulated by an insulating material, wherein the insulating material also surrounds the connecting lines of the power semiconductor components.